The Ghostly 13th
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander runs across a new destiny that will change him and the world forever


Once the Scoobies had settled into Europe and into their new role as the Council, Xander began to branch out more in his studies. Sunnydale had only been able to teach him so much after all and now Xander was free to branch out. The Magical World taught him much as liaison between the Ministry and Council. Magic was something that Xander had dabbled in since Halloween but on the Hellmouth he had only ever truly learned defensive magics and now he could truly learn more. Could learn all of them. Months past as Xander learned more and began to take command at the Slayers headquarters. The dual life he led was actually helping him focus and stop being the Zeppo and butt monkey he had been most of his life.

The months he had spent with Dracula also helped as during that time he had grieved Anya and been able to let go. Xander was truly finding himself for the first time in his life and was embracing all of himself. What free time Xander had was spent exploring his new home. London was filled with interesting places that he truly enjoyed as for the first time he went to museums and actually found the things inside interesting though it wasn't till he went to the Templar Church that everything began to change. Xander had waited to see the building until Friday the 13th, the day that the Templars had basically came to an end thanks to the French King and the Pope.

The first thing that Xander noticed to indict something was going on was the feeling of intense could and.. wrongness that Xander felt the moment he stepped foot in the Templar Church. Something was there. Xander didn't feel anything evil in the presence so he stayed but he was careful as he wondered around the place that had once been the headquarters for the Templars in England. Following the feeling until he ended up in catacombs below the building that had multiple tombs and it was there that Xander came face to a spirit. Xander's first reaction was to attack but he managed to stop himself as thanks to the Wizarding world, he knew that not all spirits/ghosts were bad. That unlike in Sunnydale, they were not all bent on death. So Xander tried to find out which this one was before he did anything.

"Hello, are you here to harm or are you just here."

"I have no desire to kill you, White Knight." To say Xander was startled by the address would be a very big understatement. Only Angel had ever called him that and it was not a nice memory. "We have long waited for you to come. You will give us are vengeance which give us peace."

"Vengeance...Uh.. Yeah. No.. there will be no vengeance."

'the ones that did this to us most pay."

"Judging by your tunic you area Templar, right." At the ghost's nod, Xander continued." Then you've already had your vengeance. the King and Pope that did this to you are dead. They have already been punished for what they did to you."

"The one that did this has not paid for it. Now that you are finally here, you will make them pay.. we have waited a long time and will wait no more. Make them pay or we shall make them all pay."

"EH...We.' Then Xander was surrounded by a lot of ghosts and he gulped and ready his magic to start blasting but the first ghost simply bow.

"We are not here for you, White Knight. We will never harm you, no spirit would. You will helps us so we can finally be freed.. If you cannot, we will find the ones responsible or their descendants and make them all pay. "With that all the ghosts disappeared and Xander got the Hell out of there and rushed back to Scotland and Slayer Headquarters. Not stopping until the gates closed behind him. Xander went immediately to all of the Gang and told them what was going on.

"Boy Toy...Your luck...You went to be all touristy and ended up finding a shit load of ghosts...That if you don't find the ones responsible for their fate, they will start killing and the ones responsible have been dead how long."

Giles was furiously cleaning his glasses. "Almost eight hundred years."

Faith rolled her eyes." Yeah, that's going to happen. How are we going to stop them."

"We don't have to stop them, we have to put them to rest." Xander glared at Faith." All they want is peace, Faith and after what happened to them...What was done to them just because of greed...They deserve to be given peace...Somehow we have to make them see that the ones that are responsible are already dead."

Buffy looked at Giles. "If they have always been there, why has no one seen them before."

"While the Templars are.. always there in some form or other, on the 13th they are more...in the world then any other day as it is the day that the order was given to have them arrested...To have them all killed...Tortured first...So on this day they are given..more power...As their rage is more powerful on this day then any other they are able to manifest more. ANd for some reason they cannot be seen by just anyone though no one knows why."

"How do you know all of this? Have you met the ones there?" Xander demanded, irritated for some unknown reason.

"Its not just here,...Not just them."

"WHAT?" In sync Xander, Willow and Buffy exclaimed.

"Everywhere that the Templars were...taken or had firm bases at, there are ghosts at...hundreds of them."

"And no one has done anything for them. Not the Council or the Magic world."

Giles sighed. "The Council as been aware of the ghosts since they appeared but with so many there and so deeply entranced, there was nothing they could do without dedicating a considerable amount of time and power to the project. Which in the passing centuries none of the Council found it necessary to do. The ghosts rarely killed so they were left alone."

"Proving how little the council care. The Templars did not deserve the betrayal dealt them by the French and the Vatican and they certainly did not deserve to be trapped on the mortal plane for centuries. They were all good men ...The council should not have allowed this fate to befall them. Xander stormed out of the room, unsure of why he felt so strongly about this but not truly caring. He would free them from their suffering on Earth or he would die trying.


End file.
